Jane and the lonely Lion
by mafllp95
Summary: This is a short story of Jane, daughter of Pan and Wendy and the unlikely friend she meets after escaping home in the middle of the night. Once upon a Peter pan is complete and please rate and review.


Jane and the Lonely Lion

All was quiet in Neverland safe for the chirping of a few morning birds. Dawn had had just broken over the land and most of Neverland's inhabitants were nestled safe in their beds, all except Jane. The young girl had crawled out of bed and was now walking down through the jungle. Wendy often worries about her daughter's adventurous habits putting her in trouble. Sure no creature in their right mind would ever dream of hurting the daughter of Pan, but she could easily fall into quick sand or break a leg.

Jane had decided to stop growing at the age of 13. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with her long dark hair that was braided down her back, shinning emerald eyes, and a chiming laugh that could melt anyone's heart.

Now Jane was scaling up the stone wall of the outside of dead man's cave. She held her dagger between her teeth and carefully put her feet and hands where they were supposed to go. She then pulled herself to the top and sat there for a moment regaining her breath and just stared at the scenery, at the sky that began to bleed from bright orange into lighter shades of gold. She lets out a long sigh. From the darkness stood a looming figure stood watching the girl intently. It began to step forward but its paw stepped on a twig. Jane immediately turned around with her dagger at the ready, a rouge lion let out a low guttural growl.

Jane gnashed her teeth at the beast and showed her dagger in the hopes of scaring it. It works and the great beast takes a step back. A crunching noise rips through the air and the lion roars in pain. It had backed up into a boars trap and was stabbed with knives in his left flank. He fell to the ground and looks at Jane with golden eyes filled with fear and agony. Jane saw her face fall in the eyes of the beast. Her heart clenched at the thought of this powerful creature dying a slow and painful death. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I am going to help you but if you try to eat me I will skin you and use you as a throw rug." She threatened and the lion seemed to understand her because it nodded his dark head. Jane knelt to the injured side of the lion and began to carefully extract the knives from the lion's side. The lion snarled at Jane and she huffed at him.

"Well what did you expect? It is obviously going to hurt. Now stay still so I can get the rest out, you troublesome feline." Jane lectured and she could have sworn she saw it roll its eyes at her, so in retaliation she stuck her tongue at it. There were two knives left and Jane took them out as carefully as she could and the lion lay patiently on the ground.

"Alright they are out now the fun part." Jane said a bit nervously. The lion held its breath and Jane placed her hands over the bleeding wounds. She closed her eyes just as Regina had taught her and concentrated. The wind began to pick up and a green mist covered the lion's wounds. In an instant the wind died down and the mist cleared leaving a fully healed lion. It look at Jane in wonder and fear, quickly he rose to his feet and licked the wound that was no longer there.

"You're welcome, see in Neverland if you want something it just appears." Jane explained and the lion had a look of curiosity on his face and closed his eyes just had Jane had and in a puff of smoke Jane had on a Zebra costume. She screamed in surprise and the lion roared a hearty laugh. Jane narrowed her eyes at the beast and snapped her fingers. In another puff of smoke the lion had turned into a kitten with a pink bow in his little mane. The lion mewled angrily at Jane which had her rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Alright. Alright, truce?" She offered and the lion in kitten form nuzzled her hand. Both of the turned back to normal form and Jane fell back onto the soft grass with the lion lying next to her, watching intently.

"I think we are becoming fast friends you and I" She announced and turned her head to look at him. He had his head in his massive paws and seemed to understand what she was saying. She turned her body so she could face him.

"What's your name, lion?" She asked not really expecting and answer. In response the lion sat up on his hindquarters and Jane sat up as well. The lion bowed his head toward Jane and she slowly put her hands on either side of his face before touching her forehead to his.

"_Targos"_ a deep voice rumbled in her head. Jane looked up instantly and cocked her head to the side.

"Targos?" She said and he nodded his head to her. She smiled and stood up.

"Well, Targos, would you like to come home with me?" Jane asked whilst rubbing behind his ears, his mane was coarse under her fingers. In response to her question Targos rubbed his head against her side affectionately. Jane went to walk ahead and lead the way but Targos carefully bit into her loose clothing and flipped her onto his back. Jane was surprised at first but then she settled on his back.

"I was tired of walking anyways. Targos, to the camp!" Jane announced and he roared in response and ran off to the camp with Jane screaming happily all the way.

Back at camp Peter smiled happily outside the house. Wendy poked her head out the door and looked to her husband.

"Was that a lion I just heard?" Wendy asked confused and Peter shook his head.

"No, my Wendy. That was your daughter." Peter said and at that very moment Jane and Targos came tumbling home, Targos braced his legs and ended kicking up an abundance of dirt. Once the dust cleared Jane waved at her parents gleefully, her face was coated in dirt and sweat which made her emerald eyes stand out even more. Wendy stood open mouthed.

"Jane, I'd get off Targos before you mother has an episode." Peter explained with laughter ringing in his voice and Wendy elbowed him in the side.

"How do you know my father?" Jane asked and Targos shook his head.

"Oh we hadn't met until now. But I saw you" He said and tapped his head and Jane groaned in frustration.

"Daddy, you were spying on me. You know how I hate that!" Jane said and stopped her foot.

"Well what you expect me to do when you go wandering off in the middle of the night?" Peter asked but his voice held no malice only humor which infuriated his daughter even more.

"That is why I go off in the middle of the night, to have some privacy." She said and crossed her arms. Targos could sense his mistress's agitation and growled at Pan. Peter honed his eyes on the beast.

"Don't get cocky, Lion. You can easily be skinned at put on the mantel if you don't remember your place." Peter said in a dark warning much like the way Jane had said it earlier but Targos knew that Pan meant what he said. Fear ripped through him but he couldn't back down. Targos protectively stood in front of Jane. Pan actually looked impressed by the lion's action.

"You'd still protect her if you knew I would kill you?" Pan asked already knowing the answer. Targos nodded his majestic head and Jane looked at the beast with a look of astonishment.

"Well no need to be so valiant." Peter said and stood up and walked over to Jane and hugged her to his chest.

"I would never hurt my little girl" He said and kissed her hair.

"But I can still put you in a time out if you get fresh with me so do not make that a habit." He told Jane and she rolled her eyes and hugged her father tighter. All the seriousness in peter's face melted away.

"He has never put her in time out." Wendy said to Targos. The lion looked at the girl with a puzzled look and Wendy just laughed and it sounded very much like her daughter's.

"Jane has had Peter wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born and she knows it." Wendy explained and the lion looked at the father daughter pair. Peter tried to wipe some of the dirt off of Jane's face and she was pulling away from him saying the he was embarrassing. Targos looked back and Wendy and she looked at the two with so much love and happiness. Yes, he was going to love his new family.

"Targos" Jane called and he turned his head to look at his mistress, covered head to toe with dirt but nonetheless beautiful and with a radiant smile on her face. She extends her hand to him.

"Let's show this old man who the fastest duo in Neverland really is" She said and he ran up to her and she climbed on his back. Targos roared and the three ran off racing through the Neverland forest.


End file.
